


Nobody else but me

by obscureshipyard



Series: Stranger Things - Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington - Genghis Kahn (Miike Snow) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy in those red swimming trunks, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 02, Seriously unhealthy relationship, Song fic, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve is into it, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, ish, possessive steve harrington, sex in a stroage closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Steve goes to the pool to watch Billy work. He expects to see a few pre-teens and high school girls fawning over Billy... but the moms, and the men, too? Much to the surprise of both Steve gets jealous.same slight-AU asI get a little bit Genghis Khanwhere Steve and Billy are in an established(ish) relationshipcan be read as a stand alone fic, but if you enjoy this then you'll love the companion piece.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Stranger Things - Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington - Genghis Kahn (Miike Snow) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Nobody else but me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Miike Snow’s song “Genghis Khan”, I recommend both the song in general and the original music video (seriously, go watch it, I’ll wait)
> 
> My eternal gratitude to TemptedForTea for editing and encouragement

Steve figured he was the levelheaded person in the relationship. The love bites from Billy’s sucking mouth and full on bruises from his strong fingers spoke volumes on who was the more tender lover. Not that Steve minded.

Billy never hid the fact that he was jealous, needy, and selfish. Steve never hid the fact that he was damaged from people abandoning him, especially those who said they loved him. To call himself clingy would be putting it mildly, he was well aware.

But he saw that as their strength, Billy needed to possess Steve every second of the day and Steve needed to be possessed by Billy. They both knew it would blow up in their faces at some point, but for now, Steve wanted to be stupid. He wanted to soak in the love and affection as much as he could.

Which was why he was here. It was hot and muggy out, a perfect day for a trip to the public pool. And a perfect day to watch Hawkin’s most gorgeous lifeguard doing his duty.

Billy had the afternoon shift, so Steve showed up after lunch. He wanted to be ready for the show. Steve could tell when it was close, all the young girls were whispering and giggling amongst themselves. Steve felt a swell of pride and a tightening in his gut when the door to the employee break room opened and Billy strutted into the sun.

Steve was happy that his sunglasses hid his lecherous gaze as he stared at every ounce of perfection that was Billy Hargrove. Golden curls brushed over broad shoulders leading down to a sculpted chest and abs. Billy moved with a swagger in so little clothing, it had Steve all but panting. Those red shorts drew the eye directly to thickly muscled thighs and hinted at the mouthwatering package hidden underneath.

Steve prayed the telling blush he knew he was sporting would pass as sunburn. Billy’s smile was downright filthy as he walked by Steve laying out next to the line of mothers getting sun.

“Harrington.” Billy nodded with a tone that could be mistaken for threatening, if one didn’t know it as the same tone Billy used when fucking Steve into the backseat of the Camaro.

“Hargrove.” Steve prayed his voice didn’t sound too desperate.

“Hi Billy.” Came a breathy voice to Steve’s left.

“ _Billy,_ ” gasped another.

“Ladies, looking beautiful, as usual.” Billy smiled at the line of middle-aged women all but salivating over him as he walked past.

Blinking slowly, Steve suddenly realized just how many sets of eyes were watching Billy, and Billy’s perfectly displayed ass, as he climbed up the short ladder to the lifeguard chair.

The young girls he expected, he was used to it at school. Practically every girl with eyeballs took the time to gawk at Billy in the halls or in class. But this wasn’t just the girls. The women, mothers, and even grandmothers were all eyeing Billy like he was a piece of _meat_. Hell, Steve caught a few men letting their gaze linger for just a hair past normal.

A sudden urge to act had Steve’s muscles tensing. A stirring from his gut moved to prickle at the back of his skull. He felt the muscles in his jaw aching from how tightly he clenched his teeth. Steve knew Billy was popular in town. He was gorgeous, dangerous, a California beauty trapped in small town Indiana. But he was Steve’s. 

The whispers started up as soon as Billy blew his whistle and the bustle of the crowd filled the lull that had fallen when Billy came out into the sun.

_Did you see those arms?_

_Arms? Did you see his ass? Yum!_

_I think he winked at me!_

_He’s wearing sunglasses, you liar._

_And besides, he was looking at me._

Steve sat in the sun feeling anger build in his veins as words continued to fly about how gorgeous Billy was, what people would do to him, what they wanted Billy to do to them. It all swirled around in Steve’s head, making him seethe.

The only thing that kept Steve from lashing out was the knowledge that he was the only one that got to touch. _He_ was the only one that made Billy moan. _He_ was the only one that Billy wanted to fuck, and kiss, and bite, and claim.

Nearly two hours went by at a glacial pace. Steve had been forming a plan on how he could get Billy alone, and what he would do when he got him there. When Heather appeared in her tight red bathing suit to relieve Billy for his break, Steve sprang into action.

He stood discreetly and followed closely behind the chipper brunette as she made her way to Billy. Steve’s attention was scattered. He scanned the crowd to make sure no one was watching too closely. He knew if he lost his chance, he wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on Billy for another four hours. He couldn’t risk it.

“Enjoy your break.” Heather winked with a not very discreet stroking of Billy’s shoulder. Sunglasses hid Billy’s expression but Steve was seeing red. He picked up his pace to run right into Billy.

“Supply room, five minutes.” Steve shoved passed him quickly without waiting for a reply. Steve allowed himself to give into the frustration that built up for the last two hours as he stormed off towards the locker rooms.

The supply room he had in mind was a small door just to the side of the men’s locker room. Steve was able to slip through the door without anyone noticing, fighting every instinct in his body to look back and see if Billy was following him.

The room was dark and smelled of chlorine and chemical cleaners. There was nowhere to sit down, but Steve didn’t think he could sit still anyways. He paced the small space wondering if it had been seconds or minutes since he stepped out of the sun.

His mind was still abuzz with thoughts of jealousy and desire. All those eyes looking at Billy, wanting Billy. His Billy.

“You're not supposed to be back here. Pretty boy like you should know better.” Billy’s deep voice drawled. Steve nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t heard the door open or footsteps approaching.

Billy’s words teased as much as his wet tongue dancing over his lips. Part of Steve was tempted to give in to the role play. But more of him was hungry.

Steve didn't say a word, just closed in on Billy, pressing him back against the door and capturing those tempting lips with his own. Billy’s mouth opened to allow Steve's invading tongue to taste every inch of him. His body went soft and pliant under Steve's wandering hands.

The lecherous words from countless strangers, all so hungry for Billy, raged in Steve’s head. How many people wanted to touch, to taste, to take? How many people wanted what Steve had right here and now?

Steve bit at those cherry red lips and wedged his thigh between Billy’s legs. The responding groan from Billy’s warm throat had Steve biting at the cords of flesh that tensed and jumped under his teeth.

“Fuck, Harrington, what’s got you so hot and bothered?” Billy chuckled as he thrust his hips against Steve’s thigh. His thickening erection straining against the red fabric of his shorts.

“You.” Steve kissed him one last time before starting to move slowly down Billy’s body. He kissed and sucked a trail along the warm, trembling flesh. He was sure to worship every inch of skin on his way down. Two particularly sharp bites at Billy’s nipples had the blond bucking his hips out from the door.

Once on his knees, Steve grabbed those hips, digging his fingertips into the lean muscles that formed that tempting 'V' which pointed all eyes down to Billy’s thick cock. Steve’s mouth was already watering at the thought of tasting everything Billy had to offer.

He pulled Billy’s shorts down, biting his lip when Billy’s erection sprang free. Strong fingers wound through Steve’s hair, but he fought them. Steve had other plans.

He’d been watching Billy for hours, becoming more and more desperate with each minute that passed. It was only fair he make Billy just as delirious with need first.

He wrapped one hand around the base of Billy’s cock but kept his grip light, just a tease. He sucked two fingers of his other hand into his mouth. Looking up through his lashes Steve got to watch the lust turn Billy’s crystal blue eyes turn dark with overblow pupils. His chest was heaving and mouth hanging open as he realized what Steve intended to do.

Billy’s thighs were tense, but he held them apart to allow Steve’s fingers to slide between his cheeks and tease at his hole. Steve rewarded him with gentle kisses to his thighs and the very base of his leaking cock. His opposite hand was stroking lightly up and down Billy’s shaft, dragging the flat of one finger over the head while his other finger circled Billy’s asshole.

"Fuck, _Steve._ " Billy whined. His other knee shook, threatening to collapse. Steve leaned his body against Billy's leg, partially to keep Billy from falling, but also to be able to rub his own erection against Billy's warm skin.

“Please, fucking, please.” The begging went right to Steve’s head. Billy wasn’t usually the one to fall apart. But this was more than just teasing. Steve wanted to claim.

“You want this, baby? You want me to suck your cock?” Steve watched Billy’s face as he prolonged the torture. He watched the hunger twist that pretty face into something beautiful.

“Yes, yes, please.” Billy begged. Steve’s cock was leaking in his shorts. He never knew how gorgeous Billy was when he was begging. Now, seeing it up close and personal, being the cause of it-- a hunger burned in Steve’s gut he knew only Billy, desperate and pleading, could sate.

“Need me to get you off?” Steve let the slippery tip of one finger into Billy’s hole, not thrusting, just playing with the rim. “All those eyes on you, all those people want you, but what do you want?”

“You, Steve, please-- Steve, _please._ ” Billy panted the words. His knees pressed hard against Steve’s chest, threatening total collapse. The idea that _he_ was the only thing holding Billy together, the only one able to take Billy apart, had every ounce of blood draining from Steve’s head right to his dick.

He couldn’t hold back his hunger anymore. He moved the hand teasing Billy’s cock to brace his hips against the door and swallowed as much of Billy as he could. The swollen head hit the back of Steve’s throat, but he was so rabid for it, he barely noticed.

Billy was whimpering above him, begging for more, faster, deeper, but Steve kept the torture slow. He used his tongue to massage the throbbing veins along the underside of Billy’s dick and both fingers to tease his hole and dip inside, but not deep enough for a satisfying stretch.

The blond was a quivering mess holding on to Steve for dear life. Steve knew he would only be able to last a few more moments before he came from the wicked combination of watching Billy fall apart and grinding his cock against Billy’s shin.

He felt shame and jealousy and hunger all mix together with the tingling at the base of his spine. One wet finger tunneled inside, finding that perfect little spot he knew would make Billy blow his load. At the same time, he took every inch of Billy in his throat and swallowed.

Steve had no idea how Billy kept from screaming out at the top of his lungs, but he was grateful. The thick load of come filled Steve’s mouth, but he swallowed it down with ease. He always loved the taste of Billy.

Slowly he got to his feet, pressing his weight against Billy to keep him on his feet. Steve’s cock was still hard in his shorts. He gazed over Billy’s beautiful face. His mouth hung slack. His eyes were glazed over with post orgasmic bliss. Steve sucked at those slack lips, shared the taste of Billy's salty seed on his tongue.

He kissed Billy hard as he fisted himself in his shorts. It only took a few strokes before he came with a gut-wrenching bliss. His own knees threatened to buckle but he had enough sense to aim his cock so that his spunk landed on the floor next to them.

Steve pressed his body into Billy’s, tasting his lips again. The groan from Billy's throat had Steve dipping down to lick the drying sweat on the side of Billy’s neck.

Steve thought of that skin, all those eyes watching the body that belonged to Steve. Something angry stirred in his gut. Waves of a hunger of a whole different kind raged in his veins.

“You're mine.” Steve bit deeply into the tan column of Billy's throat, offered so freely. He sunk his teeth in deep and sucked. Billy tensed and gave a little aborted thrust of his hips.

Steve pulled away with a pop. One hand tangled in sweaty blond locks and the other braced Billy's throat. Steve pinned Billy to the wall and growled into his ear. “They can look at you, think about you, fantasize about you, but you are _mine._ ”


End file.
